before it's too late
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: katakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat... HwoAsuka


Before it's too late, A Tekken fanfic

By : IchigoJeevas

pair : HwoAsuka

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Tekken dan cerita ini bukan punya Ichi.

Sebelumnya Ichi konfirmasi dulu, cerita ini bukan murni punya Ichi. Ini hanyalah cerita turun temurun di kalangan Ichi dan senpai-senpai Ichi di sekolah, jadi mungkin teman-teman yang baca fic ini juga pernah dengar. Tapi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau Ichi share lagi disini? Supaya kita semakin mengerti betapa berharganya waktu yang kita miliki.

Sudahlah... Ichi nggak mau banyak ngomong lagi, ayo mulai ficnya!

Hwoarang dan Asuka sedang duduk bersama di taman Mishima high school, mereka memperhatikan teman-teman mereka dari kejauhan, terlihat Alisa yang sedang membaca buku bersama Lars, di sudut lain Jin kelihatan sedang bergabung dalam antrean penjual es krim, mungkin dia akan membelikan es krim itu untuk Xiaoyu pacarnya. Dan di lain tempat, Steve dan Lili sedang asyik bercanda dengan pasangannya menghela nafas.

"sungguh membosankan... aku juga mau punya kekasih yang bisa berbagi waktu denganku.." keluhnya.

"sepertinya tinggal kita berdua saja yang belum punya pasangan disini." sahut Hwoarang.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"eh, aku punya ide bagus nih. Kita buat permainan yuk!" usul Asuka tiba-tiba.

"permainan apa?" tanya Hwoarang.

"begini, aku akan jadi pasanganmu dan kamu jadi pasanganku, tapi hanya untuk 100 hari saja, gimana?" usul Asuka.

"hmmm.. boleh juga, lagipula aku tidak ada rencana apa-apa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." sahut Hwoarang.

"iiih... kok kamu kelihatan nggak niat gitu sih? Semangat dong! Ini kan hari pertama kita kencan, mau jalan-jalan kemana nih?" tanya Asuka semangat.

"gimana kalau nonton saja? Kudengar di bioskop ada film action yang menarik." usul Hwoarang.

"oke deh! Yuk kita pergi sekarang. Nanti pulang nonton kita ke karaoke ya.. aku akan ajak Jin nii san dan Xiaoyu, pasti seru!" balas Asuka ceria.

"boleh juga, kita double date nih." sahut Hwoarang.

Merekapun pergi menonton dan Hwoarang mengantar Asuka pulng malam harinya.

Hari ke 2

Hwoarang dan Asuka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol di kafe yang cukup populer di Tokyo, alunan musik yang lembut membawa hati mereka ke suasana yang romantis, sebelum pulang Hwoarang membelikan Asuka kalung perak berliontin lumba-lumba.

Hari ke 3

Mereka pergi ke mall untuk membeli hadiah buat teman Hwoarang, Steve. Setelah berkeliling mall mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang sarung tangan tinju. Setelah itu mereka beristirahat , duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dan mulai berpegangan tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hari ke 7

Berlatih bersama di dojo keluarga Kazama, tangan Asuka terkilir karena memaksakan diri untuk menang dari kekasihnya. Hwoarang memijit-mijit tangan Asuka dengan lembut guna sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Hari ke 25

Hwoarang mengajak Asuka makan malam di sebuah dermaga. Bulan sudah menampakkan diri, langit yang cerah menghamparkan ribuan bintang dalam pelukannya. Mereka duduk menunggu makanan sambil menikmati suara desiran angin yang berpadu dengan gelombang pantai. Sekali lagi Asuka memandang langit dan melihat bintang jatuh, ia mengucapkan satu permintaan dalam hatinya.

Hari ke 21

Tertanggal 26 Juni, hari ulang tahun Hwoarang. Asuka dengan susah payah membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Hwoarang. Kue buatan Asuka kelihatan sedikit hancur, tapi kasih sayang yang timbul dalam hatinya membuat kue buatanya itu menjadi yang terbaik. Hwoarang terharu menerima kue itu tapi egonya yang tinggi membuat ia tidak menunjukkan perasaannya itu. Tapi tak ayal Hwoarang mengucapkan satu permintaan saat meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

Hari ke 67

menghabiskan seharian penuh di taman hiburan, naik roller coaster, makan es krim bersama, dan mengunjungi stand permainan, Hwoarang membelikan Asuka sebuah boneka kucing dan Asuka membelikan Hwoarang sebuah gogle yang keren.

Hari ke 72

Hwoarang mengajak Asuka makan malam di sebuah restoran cina milik kenalan Hwoarang, Marshall law. Ramalan di kue keberuntungan mereka berdua mengatakan '_Hargai waktumu bersamannya mulai sekarang.'_

Hari ke 84

Asuka mengusulkan agar mereka refreshing ke pantai,suasana di pantai hari itu sangat sepi karena memang bukan saatnya liburan bagi orang lain, mereka melepas alas kaki dan berjalan di sepanjang pantai sambil berpegangan tangan, merasakan lembutnya pasir dan dinginya air laut menghempaskan kaki mereka. Kunjungan ke pantai berakhir setelah mereka melihat indahnya matahari terbenam.

Hari ke 99

Hwoarang memutuskan agar mereka menjalani hari ini dengan santai dan sederhana. Mereka berkeliling kota dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman kota.

pm

"hey, aku haus. Istirahat dulu yuk sebentar!" ajak Asuka.

"tunggu disini, kamu mau minum apa? Biar aku yang belikan." tanya Hwoarang.

"eh, nggak usah... aku saja yang beli, kamu kan sudah capek mengendarai motor seharian, tunggu sebentar ya." sahut Asuka sambil berlalu, Hwoarang mengangguk, kakinya memang pegal sekali karena jalanan macet total tadi.

15.30 pm

Hwoarang sudah mwnunggu selama 10 menit dan Asuka belum juga kembali. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak dikenal berlari menghampiri Hwoarang dengan wajah panik.

"ada apa pak?" tanya Hwoarang.

"ada eorang perempuan yang ditabrak mobil! Epertinya perempuan itu temanmu." jawab orang itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Hwoarang segera berlari bersama orang itu . Disana, diatas aspal yang panas terjemur terik matahari tergeletak tubuh Asuka yang bersimbah darah, masih memegang dua kaleng jus. Hwoarang segera memanggil taksi dan melarikan Asuka ke rumah sakit, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan motornya yang masih berada di parkiran taman kota. Hwoarang duduk di ruangan ICU selama 8 jam, seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

pm

"maaf, tapi kami sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, dia masih bernafas sekarang, tapi Kami sama akan segera menjemputnya. Kami menemukan surat ini dalam saku bajunya." jelas dokter itu seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terkena percikan darah kepada Hwoarang.

Hwoarang masuk ke kamar rawat untuk melihat Asuka, wajah kekasihnya itu pucat tapi terlihat damai. Hwoarang duduk disamping tempat tidur Asuka dan menggenggam tangan Asuka dengan erat. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan torehan luka yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Butiran air mata mengalir dari kedua belah matanya, kemudian ia mulai membaca surat yang telah ditulis Asuka untuknya.

_Dear Hwoarang,_

_Ke 100 hari kita sudah hampir berakhir... aku menikmati hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu, walau kadang-kadang kamu galak dan tidak bisa ditebak tapi semua hal ini telah membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupku..._

_Aku sudah menyadari bahwa kau adalah pria yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal tidak pernah berusaha mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi sebelumnya._

_Sekarang aku tidak meminta apa-apa... hanya berharap kita bisa memperpanjang hari-hari kebersamaan kita, sama seperti yang kuucapkan pada bintang jatuh malam itu di pantai, aku ingin kau menjadi cinta sejati dalam hidupku._

_Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu selamanya dan berharap kau juga bisa berada di sisiku seumur hidupku._

_Hwoarang... aku sayang padamu..._

_Asuka Kazama._

23.58 pm

"Asuka, apa kau tahu harapan yang kuucapkan dalam hati saat meniup lilin ulang tahunku? Akupun berdo'a agar Kami sama mengizinkan kita bersama-sama selamanya. Asuka, kamu tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Jumlah hari-hari yang kita lalui baru 99 hari! Kamu harus bangun dan kita akan melewatkan puluhan ribu hari bersama-sama! Aku juga sayang padamu Asuka... jangan tinggalkan aku... Asuka.. aku sayang padamu.." bisik Hwoarang lirih sambil terus menggenggam tangan Asuka.

Jam dinding berdentang 12 kali... jantung Asuka berhenti berdetak, hari itu adalah hari yang ke 100...

'Katakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sayangi sebelum terlambat, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi...'

-TAMAT-

Ichigo : maafkan Ichi karena sudah bikin sampah macam ini di fandom Tekken tercinta... akhir kata, Review please... :)


End file.
